onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroshi
Hiroshi is a swordsman and a member of the Treasure Hunting Guild Sylph Labyrinth. Profile and Stats Name: Hiroshi Alias: Sword Hiroshi Age: Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter of Sylph Labyrinth Affiliation: Sylph Labyrinth Gender: Male Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Chain Blade Class: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Hiroshi is a well-built man of average height. Probably his most notable feature is his dark hair, which is styled into four tall spikes that jut straight upwards from his head. This, coupled with his stubble, curved eyes and eyebrows, and puckered mouth, gives him a rather unruly appearance. Dressing quite casually, Hiroshi sports a pair of dark cargo pants tucked into lace-up boots and a light jacket; said jackets sleeves being rolled to his elbows, whilst the fur-lined collar is kept up around his neck. Completing his look, Hiroshi wears an arm band that bears his guilds logo, has a belt with multiple pockets tied around his waist and carries a large sword which he straps across his back. Personality Hiroshi is a fairly laid-back man, although he has been shown to have a tendency to anger quickly. He has also displayed a fairly cocky attitude, openly flashing about his guild's vial of liquid Moon Drip and being very pleased about their ownership of it, and also declaring that it was ten years too early for his opponents to be able to defeat him and his partners. Hiroshi has great pride in being a treasure hunter, believing that as one he has the right to do and acquire whatever he likes. He has also displayed a ruthless streak, viciously striking one of the frozen inhabitants of the Sun Village, stating that if it isn't a treasure, he isn't interested in whether it is alive or dead. Hiroshi also has a habit of overusing the word "super", slipping it into his sentences on multiple occasions for no real semantic purpose. When confused, he and his teammate Rala were shown using each other's catchphrase, with Hiroshi momentarily replacing his signature adjective with the other's "Dun". History Plot Powers and Abilities Treasure Hunter Skills: As a Treasure Hunter, Hiroshi has access to a range of abilities which aren't strictly combat-related. These appear to have varying purposes, and some are noted by others to be partly comedic (and thus somewhat ineffective). *'Disguise': Hiroshi is supposedly capable of disguising himself as someone else in order to go unnoticed among the ones who were to know that person. In addition, this skill can seemingly be employed to assume the identity of animals, as shown from him impersonating Happy. It, however, proves to be rather ineffective, with the disguise not hiding his identity at all and being comedic at most: when pretending to be Happy, Hiroshi merely painted his face blue, drew feline attributes (namely a nose, a stylized muzzle and whiskers) on it, and moved around on all four limbs (which Exceeds are actually never shown doing). He also ended his sentences by meowing, but couldn't avoid using his signature adjective "super" in them. *'Knot Tying': Even when engaged in combat, Hiroshi is capable of tying intricate knots with great speed and skill; something which can come in useful for a variety of purposes. He was shown to be swift and graceful enough to secure Flare Corona's hair to a tree without her even realizing, approaching without her noticing from behind after her Hair Shower: Firefly Flame had struck him; something which momentarily prevented the female Mage from using her Magic. The way he restrained her hair seemed to involve wrapping it several times around the trunk and ultimately sealing it in place with what looked like an overhand knot. Master Swordsman Specialist: Hiroshi has displayed an impressive amount of prowess with a sword, utilizing the mechanical, transforming Chain Blade as his weapon of choice, and displaying great efficiency with it. His skills in the use of the weapon's basic form (and thus in general swordsmanship) allowed him to cut down some of the ice spears generated by Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer with ease, an act which astonished the Fairy Tail Mage. Hiroshi is shown to be just as capable when it comes to exploiting his sword's unique techniques: right after negating Gray's attack, he was able to extend his blade and almost land a blow on the Fairy Tail Mage, the feat made even more creditable due to the sheer size and length of the weapon being used. He could also slice through the frozen leg of a giant, leaving a deep crack in it, and cut Flare's hair into many pieces every time she tried to assault him. *'Super Slash': A simple, yet somewhat acrobatic move which Hiroshi employed in response to Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer spell, performing a leap which allowed him to both evade most of the generated ice weapons and to slice through one of them which was honing in on him. *'Super Stab': An extremely powerful strike which takes full advantage of the Chain Blade's characteristics. Hiroshi rapidly extends his sword's secondary blade in the opponent's direction, trying to impale them with it. This move not only takes the foe by surprise, but also possesses incredible momentum, enough to generate a powerful shockwave in the air in the same direction of the lunge: when Gray dodged it, Super Stab reduced a massive tree, several meters away from both the Fairy Tail Mage and the tip of the Chain Blade itself, to pieces, engulfing it into an explosion. Enhanced Agility: Hiroshi possesses considerable reflexes and dexterity, evading the spears generated by Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer with an acrobatic jump while at the same time readying his counter-attack in midair. He was also shown landing unharmed and in the correct stance after being struck by Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar, which sent him flying away with great force. Enhanced Durability: Hiroshi appears to be considerably durable, being struck by the explosion from Flare Corona's Hair Shower: Firefly Flame in all of its might and suffering little to no damage, continuing to fight afterwards without any visible burn or injury. Weaknesses * Equipment Chain Blade: Hiroshi's weapon of choice, as evidenced by his Sword Hiroshi epithet, is a sword. His Chain Blade, however, is much more complex than most of the bladed weapons commonly carried around by fighters and Mages alike, possessing several unique traits which allow it to change its form. By moving the lever located on one of its handguard's side, Hiroshi can exploit one of such traits, this being to reveal a long extension culminating in a secondary, pointed blade; a mechanical trick that allows him to wield his weapon as both a sword and some sort of polearm. The generated extension can be bent to some degree even as it is being activated, and the activation itself is fast enough to take opponents by surprise, and the sheer force the extending blade exerts is amazing, being enough to completely obliterate large physical objects past its reach, and thus making it a fearsome piercing tool. Another, even more peculiar use of the Chain Blade is the one which allows the Sylph Labyrinth member to wield it as a gun, which can fire dangerous barrages of bullets, granting its owner yet another ranged weapon. When not in use, Hiroshi carries the sword around on his back, its hilt protruding from behind his right shoulder, attached to the belt which diagonally crosses his chest via an appropriate, concave metal support. Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:Sylph Labyrinth Members